


Missunderstood

by Happily_never_after



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aphrodite is sooo sad, F/M, poooor Aphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happily_never_after/pseuds/Happily_never_after
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphrodite is in love with Ares, but has been married to Hephestus for a very long time thanks to Zeus. Also she does't know why she even loves Ares anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just something I was thinking about because Aphrodite is made out to be very superficial and I feel like that would be hard for her. This is kind of like, how I feel like she would think. How she would feel about her love for Ares even though he's got semi-abusive tendencies and her forced marriage to Hephestus.
> 
> Also, I write from my iPod, so grammar errors or the lack of indentations for new paragraphs might occur. I put them in, but when I read through the story again, it was all wrong, so I hope it's alright on you're screen! Super short, but I really like home it ends.
> 
> Also. At the end when she introduces herself, I just feel like she couldn't just tell him her name was Aphrodite, so I picked out a new name for her, cause it never mentions in the book what she went by.

Aphrodite was sitting alone on a quiet beach in California wondering how her life had come to what it was. She was a goddess for crying out loud; why was she treated this way? Why did Zeus get to decide how she lived?

Aphrodite did love Hephestus, but not the way that she loved Ares. Being the goddess of love, she knew very well how different the love was. It was like loving a child to loving the only man that's ever made you truly happy. It wasn't fair that he had to be married to the child. She only wanted to be with Ares. And not just because he was handsome, and though she wouldn't admit it, not even because she really loved him all that much, but because she wanted to be with who she wanted to be with, and not anyone else.

In fact, sometimes it was very hard to be around Ares. He was very aggressive, and many times she became very scared that she would end up in a very, very bad situation. There were times when he would have his lips pressed very hard against hers and a hand around her middle clamped so that it would have left bruises if she wasn't a goddess. She would try to tell him he was hurting her, but most of the time he was too busy grinding himself into her to hear, or maybe he just didn't care. She had even started to cry once or twice, afraid that he wouldn't listen when she said no. It had almost happened once. They had been staying in the four seasons in Chicago Illinois for Valentines Day, and they had been walking back from dinner at a fancy seafood restaurant when he caught her off guard. That night she has long, wavy brown hair and large almond shaped eyes. She had perfect red lip stained lips and a perfect petite nose to match. The look was finished off with eyelashes that went in for ever and a deep tan. She had been wearing a tight black dress that draped across one arm and only reached around half way down her thigh. She wore 6 inch stilettos with the heal studded with diamonds that matched her understated but very expensive jewellery. She had been stumbling home a little more than a little intoxicated when Ares grabbed her wrist and shoved her into an ally. Her dress was ruined from the mess around her, but for once she didn't care. 

"No," she moaned, "please no!" 

"Shut up and enjoy it, you little-" Ares said through breath that she could almost taste the alcohol on, but he was interrupted when a passing man grabbed his shoulder. Aphrodite found it quite ironic that she, an all powerful being, was saved by a random mortal, (she'd have to find him someone cute) and even more ironic that Ares, a VERY powerful being had been stopped by a random mortal. Even more surprising was that Ares didn't vaporise him. He simply walked around the corner and was gone. She didn't see him again for a long time and when she did, neither of them brought up the incident, maybe because Ares didn't even remember. 

So Aphrodite sat on the beach, the only place she had ever felt truly comfortable. She had come from the sea foam, and so found something very surreal from just sitting on the beach. She looked pointedly at the waves, asking a silent question, what was she supposed to do? She worked her ass off constantly trying to hold up to the ideals of her powers. She tried her hardest to constantly look good, constantly give good advice on love, but the fact was, she didn't feel pretty, and she couldn't even keep up her own relationship. 

Aphrodite pulled the long wavy blond beach curls over her shoulder and put her knees on her chin and started to cry.

"Rough week?" A voice asked kindly behind her.

"Rough life," she replied softly.

The stranger stuck out a hand, "Tristan McLean,"

"Gwen Anderson,"


End file.
